


The Fourth Fool Me/四入圈套

by Oxycontin



Series: 4 Minute Window/4分钟空档 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 主要角色受伤, 如果他们真的要来抓你就不算是草木皆兵, 康复, 感恩节
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: “感恩节周打烊”，她用大写字母写道，这不奇怪，她想，毕竟要过节了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fourth Fool Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650159) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



权衡取舍事件过后最开始那痛苦的几天，Natasha差不多搬进了科尼岛设计与装潢公司，因为Barnes状况不好，而对Rogers来说其他所有人都可以去死了，这意味着没有人在思考问题，而总有人要担下这个职责。说是这么说，她能理解Steve：差不多一有余地Barnes就倒下了，开回布鲁克林的路上他都硬撑着，甚至在Steve和Clint搀着他走上狭窄的楼梯时都保持着清醒。但是Barnes刚往客厅里走了几步，膝盖就软了下来。“晕，”Barnes勉强说出口，然后Steve咕哝着“天啊。我在呢，”然后抱着Bucky走完最后几步进了卧室，Clint和Natasha站在那里无助地看着彼此。

就在这时候他们听见了呕吐声；就是这时候吐声不断，那可怕的呻吟时时传来，Steve不间断地、有些不顾一切地低声安慰着他。

在那漫长而难捱的一夜间Natasha发现，好消息是Barnes的头骨骨折是最好办的那一种，只要几周或者甚至几天就能自行痊愈——可是不管有没有超级血清，脑肿胀就是脑肿胀，现在它刺激到了延脑的外部网状结构，那是大脑中诱发呕吐的部分——至少Steve把手机塞进她手里、赶过去抱住又开始吐的Bucky的时候，Banner在电话上就是这么说的。会没事的，Banner说，口气有点不太确定。呕吐是意料之中的事：Barnes是清醒的，说话很清晰，瞳孔也是正常大小。真的差不多肯定会没事的。

“好吧，”Natasha说；她以前也见过超能愈合的奇迹。可是她让Clint回了家，自己拿了条毯子蜷在沙发一角，不去打扰，却时刻都在，准备着在必要时做出行动。她拿着枪，视线锁定门口。

* * *

她睡得很浅，或者她压根就没有睡，所以她知道Barnes是什么时候终于差不多休息下来了。她在黑暗中警惕地等待，过了一会卧室门开了，一个黑暗的人影踉跄着走了出来，进了浴室。门口闪起一片白色的长方形：他没有关门，他忘了她还在，他——Natasha把毯子推开，安静地起身。

她看见他在抖，真的是浑身颤动着，后背紧绷，双拳攥起。他离一拳把墙打穿、把那白瓷水池从地上扯出来就差那么一点了。他真的要这么做了。Natasha拉住他硕大的手臂，尽可能使出命令的口气说，“Steve，不要。”

Steve转身看她，野蛮地喘息着，脸皱成丑陋的一团，像是要咬人一样龇着牙。他把胳膊抽走，退开，然后开始脱他的衬衫，他的内衣，动作粗暴地解开皮带拽了下来，丝毫不顾礼节，挑衅而充满敌意地拒绝承认她的存在，她明白他是出于痛苦，于是后退了一步，而当他解起裤子，她出去了，到黑暗的客厅里，背靠住浴室门外的墙。她听见衣物的窸窣，皮带落地的脆响，然后是浴帘上金属环相碰的声音，接着全力喷洒的水嘶嘶作响，声音大得能盖过一切，或者，几乎能盖过一切，几乎能盖过Steve轻轻抽噎的啜泣。

* * *

第二天早上她醒过来是因为口袋在震动，她衣袋里的手机，意外来自Tony Stark的短信：“是我，下楼。”她抹了抹脸，手指插进头发，坐了起来。“来了”，她回复，然后走向卧室门口往里瞧了一眼：睡着，两个都睡着，窗帘挡住了窗户，不过Steve和衣睡在被子上面，像是——天啊，他们的狗。Natasha下了木楼梯，给通往后院的门拉开门闩。她一推开门，George和Gracie就把鼻子伸了进来，开心地扑向她，摇着尾巴。可她不是Steve也不是Barnes，所以它们在嗅过她、跟她打了招呼之后就回去了，从它们狗屋外某种食槽里吃东西，这下就少了一件要操心的事。她本该想到他们会给狗狗们搞些东西的。

她回到屋里，穿过车库走向另一扇门，巨大的金属卷帘门旁边那扇，正常尺寸，通往街上。Tony Stark站在外面，看起来很暴躁；他戴着墨镜，穿着黑色的羊毛外套，领子还竖着。他把一辆黑色跑车纵向停在车库前的人行道上，整个堵住了公司的车道。

“你不能把车停在这里头，”Natasha告诉他，是真的，白色的厢式货车和那辆斯蒂庞克占满了整个车库。“没有地方。”

Tony把墨镜推到鼻梁上，看着她。“我 _不想_ 把车停在里头，”他说。“不过我能进来吗？还是说我们该给街对面CIA的车摆个姿势？”Natasha呻吟一声把他拉进了门，因为他说对了，或者，要是他没说对，这情况也不会持续多久。下一步自然会是监控。然而作为商业建筑，科尼岛设计与装潢公司令人生畏，无法从外部侵入：全都是砖墙和铁门，几乎没有窗户。至少还有这点好处。

“我要把车留在这里，”Tony说，摘下墨镜，脱下了外套。他目光游移，四处打量着：划痕遍布、旁边放着金属凳子、上面摆着发票簿的木头柜台，装满货品的高耸的货架，带着梯子的白色货车，里面洞穴一样的工作室，有整架整架的工具。工作室里的灯一夜没关，Steve之前在做的某个东西被扔在了锯木架上，无人问津。

“因为——”Tony停顿，突然不动了，他聪明的面相专注而好奇，然后，就像是有人按了“播放”键，他重新活动起来，接着说了下去，“——那其实 _不是_ 车。呃，我是说，那 _是_ 一辆车，它 _也是_ 一辆车，可它主要是个监控系统，带轮子的电脑。由JARVIS驱动——嘿，JARVIS！”Natasha听见了模糊却愉快的回应，这是Tony从衣袋里掏出了掌上终端，将一个3D显示投入空中，就在工作台旁边。有旁边墙上挂着的黑色转盘式电话，俨然像是科幻电影。

空中显示着这栋楼和周边地区的地图，有点发绿：车库，外面停着的车。生命迹象探测仪显示着这个范围内一切有温度的身体，所有可疑目标都泛着红光。Tony摆弄着他手上的设备，一条带着点的蓝线嘀嘀作响，扫描着建筑周围，遇上院子里两个移动的物体时停了下来。

“那是什么？”Tony问，指着那两个点。“这里的还是外面的？”

“看门狗——跟我们一起的，”Natasha说，那条线重新动起来。

Tony端详了她一会，然后把装置递给她，她感激地接了过来。“我以为你才是看门狗，”他说，然后语气既善意又刺人地说：“怎么，我都不配让你来个电话？我们就不打算开个会，制定策略吗？”

“你和我可以开个会，”Natasha说，突然筋疲力尽。“带上Clint和Bruce。可是那两位没准备好开会。楼上成了病房，”她一直挂念着Barnes头部的伤势，可又记起了浴室里传出的模糊的哭声。“也许还有精神方面的问题，我不知道，”Tony长长吁了一口气。

“这样，好吧。行吧，”Tony说。“那我们——怎么办。团结一致？考虑一下有什么选择？”

“对啊，”Natasha说，然后从一个箱子上撕下一块纸板。“感恩节周打烊”，她用大写字母写道，这不奇怪，她想，毕竟要过节了。她思忖片刻，在后面又加了个感叹号。这样有可能会给他们争取时间。

她拿过胶带，走到门边，要把标语粘在门上，Tony跟在她身后，一副难以置信的表情。“等等，”Tony说，看着她用几条透明胶把标语固定在门上。“我给你带了个高科技监控系统，而你的好主意就是挂个标语？说他们钓鱼去了？”

“这样做是对的，”她说，打量了一眼，然后关上了门。“正常，不惹人注意；人们会这么做，假日出去旅行，给店关门。”

Tony严苛地看着她，在他话出口之前她就知道了他要说什么，做好了心理准备。“消息传出去了，”他说。“即刻爆发——在 _Twitter_ 上到处都是，Romanoff：Steve Rogers拉着一个受伤的James Barnes走过神盾局的大厅，当着 _他妈四百个目击者_ 的面，有从每一个角度拍下的照片——哦，顺便一提，Barnes还是 _美国队长_ 。我说真的，这些新闻他妈能写整整一报纸：James Buchanan Barnes还活着！ _还有_ 谁活着？ _其他_ 咆哮突击队队员活着吗？ _乔治他妈的华盛顿_ 活着吗？而且Barnes好像是美国队长！ _这_ 怎么可能行得通？有两个队长吗？他们共享这个身份吗？再说我们到底造了几个超级士兵？总而言之：今天整个美国都在自问 _他妈到底他妈怎么他妈回事_ ，说真的，我没法怪他们。”

“是啊，”Natasha说，揉了揉额头。

“唯一 _没有_ 传出去的就是美国队长和他的男朋友，不管 _这个_ 怎么说吧，现居展望公园另一头的这个破地方。可是从现在起，随时都可能会有人瞧见这千千万万张照片里的一张，然后说， _嘿，你知道，我觉得这俩人里有一个装修过我家厨房_ 。”

“是啊，好像这就是最合情合理的反应一样，”Natasha反驳。

让她吃惊的是，Tony停了下来，好像开始考虑这个说法了。“呃，对啊，还有这一点，”他的语气随和得让人吃惊。“大部分人看不见他们没指望要看见的东西，而任何正常人都不会指望看见这个。”

“对。所以我们才挂标语。我们给客户打电话，我们表现得一切如常。”

“纸板标语可糊弄不了CIA，”Tony警告她。

“我没想糊弄CIA，”Natasha说。“那是另一个问题了。”

* * *

好在没有人发布声明，因为好像没人知道该怎么办——至少没有人对媒体说什么，虽然在背后肯定有人慌乱地开着会。不过James Barnes的情况让高层人士措手不及，而且要是说Steve在神盾总部表明了什么态度，那就是说对付Barnes这码事的时候只要走错一步，就会导致一场不折不扣的战争，对手是地球表面最固执的人。神盾无疑在自行收集信息，制定自己的方案，然而现在全世界都在YouTube上看见了Barnes穿着美国队长制服几近流血而亡，很难再把他作为一个致命的杀手处理了。另外还有四百万个Harry Perkins的视频，上帝保佑他，录着他哀求Steve Rogers把盾牌拿上，而Steve Rogers接了过来。现在很难与他撇清关系了，如果他们想这么办的话——如果他们真会这么想的话。

可是所有人都在说这件事，在感恩节的早晨，有关Barnes和Rogers的言论自始至终占领着梅西感恩节大游行。美国队长气球依旧保持着它荣耀的位置——在钢铁侠之后，圣诞老人之前——现在，在人群中，有人举着Barnes的照片。英俊的Bucky Barnes一向是深受欢迎的历史人物，他是咆哮突击队的约翰·列侬，无数钦羡的读书报告的主题，校园少女的梦中情人。而现在，不知怎么——不可思议、无法解释——他回来了。Natasha泡了咖啡，然后坐在格纹沙发上，看着电视上几个裹得严严实实的脱口秀主持人兴奋地讨论着各种可能性，他们身后经过了一支管乐队。 _“你能相信James Barnes一直活着吗！多么不可思议啊，他和队长的友谊竟然活过了这么多年。如果你能到达90年后的未来，Kathy，只能带一个人跟你一起去，你会带谁？”“哦上帝啊，Al，别问我，我觉得我必须要说是我的丈夫，Mike——Mike，我爱你……”_

“把那破玩意关掉，”Steve Rogers说。


End file.
